Connecting devices for lateral fixing of structure members are well known in the art and there also exist a number of alternative attaching devices for providing a robust connection between various structure members in the art. Such connecting and attaching devices are preferably designed with high accuracy for providing optimum support. In series production, such as production of vehicles, it is common to use pre-fabricated standardized connecting devices and structure members.
Still, during production even when using such standardized products there is often an issue with tolerance deviation. This deviation may have many reasons, such as variations in quality, different working methods etc. When two structure side elements are mutually connected at a fixed lateral distance and the connecting element is either too long or too short this might lead to added strain in some zones of the side element when being connected. Added strain and stress in such zones might reduce the fatigue life, the shock impact resistance etc. of the resulting structure.
Vehicle body structures is one example where it is of great importance to reduce stress and tension in the structure due to reasons of safety and quality etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,388 presents a structure with a coupling arrangement intended for vehicles and which structure includes left and right side members such as left and right front pillars, and a cross member, such as a steering member, which extends laterally between the side members, and which has left and right ends, respectively, fastened to the left and right side members. The structure further includes an adjusting screw member which is mounted on one end of the cross member for adjusting the total length of the cross member so as to fit between the left and right side members. The adjusting operation is done by rotating the adjusting screw member in an unscrewing direction to increase the length until the screw member abuts on the adjacent side member, and the adjustable end of the cross member is fastened to this side member by a screw fastener. The adjusting screw member is formed with an engagement hole or socket for receiving a tool used for torquing the screw member.
Such prior art devices are currently used for correcting tolerance deviations and are often difficult to handle since they need to be manipulated on either side of a side member at the same time for securing the cross member to said side member. In today's compact vehicle design there is a strong need for an easier manner of performing fixing of two structure members at a given distance by a cross member or the like. It is also desirable to reduce any induced stress in the structure from such operation. This is especially an issue for body structure members having sidewalls and a hollow interior, such as an A-, B-pillar in a vehicle. Such structures are sensitive to induced stress and also quite often there is an issue with tolerance deviations that would add to the risk of inducing more stress instead of reducing stress.